Melancholia
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: Le CP9, après s'être fait défoncer par les Mugiwaras, travaille d'arrache-pied pour payer les soins médicaux pour Lucci... Et c'est à ce moment là que Kaku décide de déclarer sa flamme à Kalifa... résumé très foireux mais la fic est mieux...Enfin...J'espère...


Le soleil se couchait. Elle se baladait sur le port, un peu mélancolique. Le CP9 avait bien changé. Ils avaient été vaincus, ils avaient fuis. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient sans rien, à payer les frais médicaux de Lucci.

Kalifa s'assit sur la digue, faisant battre ses jambes en regardant la surface de l'eau.

Elle était fourbue, elle avait travaillé toute la journée. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup en ce moment. La nuit, elle devenait angoissée et se mettait à faire d'horribles cauchemars sur leur déchéance. Dans ces moments là, la seule chose qui la calmait un peu c'était de déambuler dans la ville endormie.

Elle releva la tête, remit ses lunettes correctement et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle revit sa défaite face à Nami. Elle haïssait cette femme.

Tous ses amis du CP9 à terre. La chute d'Enies Loby. La tristesse dans les yeux de ses compagnons. Même Jabura et Kumadori avaient perdus de leur bonne humeur. Fukuro ne parlait plus à tort et à travers. Tous étaient démoralisés.

Mais malgré tout, Kalifa continuait d'espérer. Elle ne savait pas quoi espérer mais elle espérait quand même. Une vie meilleure ? Une revanche ? Non. Juste l'espoir. Ne pas arrêter d'espérer pour conserver cette flamme en soi.

La blonde ne sentit pas la présence de l'homme qui arrivait derrière elle. Ce fut seulement quand il lui posa affectueusement la main sur ses cheveux qu'elle réagit, se retournant avec promptitude. Quand elle aperçut le visage de l'inconnu, elle se calma aussitôt.

« _Qu'est ce que tu fais là Kaku ? Tu ne travailles pas à cette heure-ci ?

_J'ai fini plus tôt que prévu, fit le roux en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je ne pensais pas te voir là.

_Moi non plus...D'ailleurs je vais rentrer, je commence tôt demain.

_À ta place je ne ferais pas ça. Kumadori, Jabura et Blueno sont complètements bourrés, ils seraient capables de te violer.

_Bourrés?Mais ils sont fous?Comment ils vont pouvoir bosser demain ?

_Ils sont fatigués, ils ont besoin de se changer les idées. Tout le monde est comme ça, je suis sûr que toi aussi.

_Oui mais si on se laisse aller, Lucci va y passer !

_Je sais...Mais...Moi aussi, j'en ai assez...Je voudrais juste...Juste...

_Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

_...

_Écoute Kaku, tu sais, tu peux me le dire...

_Je...Veux juste que...Tu m'aimes.

_...

_Désolé de t'avoir offensée... »

Kaku se leva et partit en direction de la ville. Consciente de son erreur, Kalifa courut pour tenter de le rattraper. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle le perdit de vue pendant qu'il sautait sur les toits comme il le faisait parfois.

Elle s'assit sur le sol dans la ruelle sombre où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle leva la tête ver le ciel, désormais empli d'étoiles et des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue.

La blonde ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Soudain, elle sentit une pluie froide lui tomber dessus. Sans rien pour se protéger de l'eau, elle se dépêcha de rentrer.

Jabura, Kumadori, Blueno et même Fukuro étaient allongés sur le sol, d'innombrables bouteilles à côté d'eux. Kalifa sourit en les regardant. Mais il manquait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'important. Kaku n'était pas là.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il pleuvait toujours autant. Elle prit un parapluie et décida de ressortir malgré l'heure tardive. Elle erra pendant plus d'une heure dans la ville à appeler désespérément l'homme au long nez. Il n'était nulle part.

Puis, finalement, elle le trouva dans un bar sordide et mal famé. Elle sentit des regards d'hommes ivres plonger dans son décolleté et remonter du regard ses longues jambes. Kaku ne tenait plus très bien debout mais il restait quand même assez lucide pour détourner le regard et essayer de se tasser pour tenter d'échapper au regard perçant de Kalifa.

Elle le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna dehors, entendant des murmures parlant de la future scène de ménage qu'ils auraient. La femme-savon rougit légèrement à l'idée que des gens puissent penser qu'elle était avec Kaku. Ça ne lui déplairait pas mais... Elle remonta ses lunettes, en se rappelant que c'était un public ivre qui les observait et qu'elle ne devait donc pas tenir compte de leur jugement.

Elle ouvrit son parapluie et rentra avec un Kaku appuyé sur son épaule.

Kalifa le déposa dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Blueno habituellement avant de partir dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Elle se fit couler un bain et entra dedans, utilisant son fruit du démon pour le faire mousser. L'eau chaude la détendait après cette nuit à courir à la recherche du roux. Il était environs une heure du matin et elle travaillait le lendemain (ou plutôt le jour même désormais).

La blonde sortit du bain et s'enroula dans une serviette. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Kaku, toujours titubant se dirigeait vers elle. Elle se tétanisa et ne réagit pas quand il l'embrassa. Ne bougea pas plus quand il recommença. Il la colla à lui, d'un geste très possessif et ses mains se mirent à parcourir frénétiquement le corps de Kalifa, passant sur chaque creux, chaque courbe.

C'est seulement quand il allait la faire basculer sur le carrelage qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se transforma instantanément en savon, échappant aux bras du roux et lui mit un puissant kick à l'arrière du crâne. Il tomba face contre sol, terrassé par le coup et l'alcool.

Elle soupira et le traîna pour la deuxième fois dans sa chambre. Elle revint dans la sienne et s'endormit immédiatement sur son lit, achevée par cet épisode.

Quand Kalifa s'éveilla le lendemain elle trouva un bouquet de fleurs et un petit mot au pied de son lit.

_Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai voulu te faire hier. Je regrette tant, j'aimerais t'offrir la terre entière pour me faire pardonner ! _

_Kaku_

_Ps : Si jamais tu veux bien m'excuser, je serais près de la digue, je t'attendrais._

La femme soupira, Kaku la surprenant toujours. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fila travailler. La journée lui parut encore plus longue que d'habitude, son œil était toujours rivé à l'horloge. Quand, enfin, elle put quitter son boulot, elle courut vers le port à perdre haleine, de peur que Kaku pense qu'elle lui en voulait. Non au contraire, elle avait aimé. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire ça avec un homme ivre. Elle pouvait lui offrir une chance de se racheter et elle le ferait, elle le voulait.

Elle arriva vite à la digue et se dirigea tout de suite dans les bras du roux.

Timide, il n'osa pas refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle leva la tête pour quémander un baiser, que, rouge et confus, Kaku lui administra aussitôt.

« T'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça ? »

Kalifa remonta ses lunettes pour appuyer son propos et fit un sourire malicieux à l'homme-girafe. Il ne put résister et l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre, ne se lassant pas des lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'unirent.

Les mains chaudes de Kaku passèrent dans les longs cheveux de Kalifa, et il les porta à sa bouche pour les embrasser. La blonde ne désirait pas en rester aux baisers mais elle n'osa pas proposer à Kaku de faire ça sur le plage, le sachant pudique. Mais lui aussi sentait sa virilité se dresser et comptait bien faire plaisir à la seule femme du CP9. Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à sauter sur les toits, trouvant ce moyen plus rapide pour rentrer que de suivre les rues sinueuses.

Coup de chance, les autres membres travaillaient encore, leur laissant le champ libre. Kaku retira aussitôt les habits de Kalifa, désireux de la posséder. Mais la blonde n'avait pas l'intention de se faire dominer. Elle stoppa net le geste du roux.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en lui jetant un regard langoureux. Kaku voulut se rapprocher mais à chaque fois elle s'éloignait encore. Se transformant en petit enfant gâté, le roux se mit à bouder. Il ne voulait pas de résistance. Kalifa fondit devant sa petite moue.

Là, elle craquait complètement. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras étant plus forte que son envie de jouer, elle se blottit contre lui. L'homme-girafe continua de la déshabiller mais avec plus de délicatesse cette fois. La binoclarde ne resta pas inactive, elle retira rapidement les habits du roux pendant qu'il faisait de même. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kalifa tout en continuant à s'embrasser et se déshabiller. Et lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ravis d'avance de leur programme, les autres membres du CP9 les attendaient assis en tailleur sur le lit de la blonde. Au milieu d'eux, Lucci.

Les amants devinrent rouge pivoine. Ce qui jurait affreusement avec leur couleurs de cheveux d'ailleurs.

« _Eh bien...Voilà qui est étonnant, commenta Lucci d'une voix neutre, je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour mon retour de l'hôpital... »


End file.
